Every Rose Has it's Thorn
by CaryaDegrassi87
Summary: Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy. The perfect couple. They love each other, but sometimes people come and try to break them up, and that someone would be Jake Martin; a childhood friend that would do anything to make Clare his.


**Hello lovely people. This is not my idea of a Fanfiction, Aislinn_P_Army on twitter suggested this idea for me, so I'm giving her the credit. This story is going to be different, a little bit of smut, and a little bit of heartbreak. So... yeah. Anyways, this story was originally supposed to be written by 'RachelLovesYou6' but she was nice enough to let me borrow it. Like I said, all the credit for the storyline of this story goes to the twitter, Aislinn_P_Army.**

**OOO**

_Clare Diane Edwards. The one girl who made his heart skip a beat, the love of his life. Nothing can explain the feelings that he has towards her. The way she held him when he was down or upset, the way her kisses could heal him in an instant. Her touch made him feel like electricity shooting through his veins. Clare Edwards was perfect, she was beautiful- hell, she was the most gorgeous human he's ever laid eyes on. Clare Edwards, his girlfriend, his amazing, smart, beautiful girlfriend. She's everything he ever wanted, everything he asked for when he wished on his birthday; she was _everything_ to him. _  
><em><br>_-

_Elijah Adrian Goldsworthy. He was perfect in every way. His jet back hair and those mesmerizing green eyes that she could stare into for an eternity. His lips were that perfect shape, the type that fit perfectly with hers when he showered her with kisses. She loved him more than he could ever imagine, more than she's loved anyone before. When he touched her, the world slowly faded away as she melted into his touch, the way he whispered sweet words in her ear whenever she was upset. Eli Goldsworthy, her boyfriend; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She always wished for her knight in shining armor to come for her, but instead she got something better. Eli Goldsworthy. Better than anything she's _ever _had. _  
><em><br>_**OOO**

She slammed her locker shut, sighing annoyingly as she heard the whispers around her. She knew everyone was talking about her. She couldn't believe that the second you lose your virginity, that it can become world news the next day. How did the rumors start? She didn't know, and she certainly knew that he wouldn't spread them either. She loves him, he loves her. You're not supposed to tell people about the 'first time' with your first love, right?

As she was turning around, a cold substance covered her body, dripping down from her hair and all over her clothes. Her mouth hung open as she saw Julia standing there with a purple slushy in her hands, giving Clare a victorious smirk. "You're such a whore." Julia spat and threw the cup on the ground, shoving Clare against the lockers. Clare bit her lip, trying to blink back the tears as people staring, smirking and chuckling under their breath. Only a few people giving her sympathetic looks.

"What's going on?" Eli called out, making Clare's heart speed up quickly. She saw him push through the crowd, stopping in his tracks as he saw her drenched in the slushy. He walked over to her and pulled her from the crowd of people. He pushed her towards the back of the school, opening the car door to Morty and sitting her inside the car. "What happened to you?" Eli asked her softly, grabbing her hand and rubbing it softly with the pad of his thumb.

"It was Julia. She did this and called me a whore. Everyone is talking about it, Eli! How did they find out about us?" She asked him, scooting over and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know, Clare. You told Alli, and you know how she is. Nothing stays safe with her." Clare ignored his statement and her eyes widened as they approached his house as she asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You need to be cleaned up." He said with a smile, slipping out of his car. He ran over to her side of the car and picked her up bridal style, earning a small speak from her. He chuckled lightly as her grip around his neck tightened.

"I'm going to ruin your clothes." She whispered to him, running her fingers through his hair. He shrugged and placed her down on the bathroom floor.

"I don't care about that." He smiled and took out a wet wash cloth and wiped off her face. After a few minutes of cleaning off the visible areas, Eli leaned down placing soft butterfly kisses all over her face. She giggled and moved her head to capture his lips with hers. She smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him, "You wait in your room." She bit her lip and gave him one final kiss before pushing him out of the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her so he couldn't open it back up. She giggled and walked deeper into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes and starting the shower.

She scrubbed her body with the cucumber melon body wash, trying to get the sticky substance off her body as tears began to sting her eyes. She sat the cloth down and buried her head in her hands and cried; letting out all the feelings she was experiencing during this day. She sobbed quietly to herself and questioned, "Why did this happen. Why." She whispered under her breath. "I love him, I really love him, that's why I gave him my purity ring. I was ready, but I didn't know that everyone would be so mean." She thought, slowly finishing up her shower as she thought about that day.

Clare dried off her body and put the clothes Eli put out for her on her body, drying her hair and throwing her other clothing in the pile under the sink. She sighed and check herself in the mirror, making sure that any sign of her crying was erased from her face. Clare walked out of the bathroom and across the hall into Eli's bedroom. She creaked the door open and saw Eli lying there, sleeping. She smiled lightly and crept over to him, kneeling down beside the bed. She lightly ghosted her fingers lightly on his bicep trailing her fingers to outline the shape of his face. As she stood up, she quickly crawled over his body, lying down in the spot next to him. Clare moved under the covers and put her arm around his lower waist and pulled closer to him.

As she was getting comfortable, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body. "You smell nice." He mumbled, breathing in her scent as he closed his eyes again before placing a kiss on her head. "Are you feeling okay after what happened?"  
>"Yeah, I thought about it." She said simply, snuggling into his chest.<p>

"You don't... regret what we did, d-do you?"

Clare's head shot up as she looked at him, "No, of course not, I don't regret anything. I love you and that's why we had sex." She whispered and cupped his cheek lightly. "I would never regret that. I promise." She whispered and leaned up, kissing his lips lightly. He smiled at her and kissed her back, pulling back and turned over so he was on top of her.

"I love you, Clare." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek making her giggle.

"I love you too, Elijah." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clare smiled at him, but frowned as her phone went off on the desk beside them. She sighed and pushed Eli off of her, grabbing her phone.

"Hello? Yeah, I came over to Eli's after school. No, I don't, and why do I have to meet them today? Okay, Okay. I'll be home in a little bit." She rolled her eyes and set her phone back on the desk and looked over at him, "We have new neighbors, and my mom wants me to meet their son who will be going to Degrassi with us. She asked me to show him around."

"Him, eh?" He asked and Clare nodded, "Mind if I come with you to show him around? You know, it would be nice to get to know _some_ people around the new school." He smiled lightly and looked up at Clare as she moved out of the bed.

"Sure, that would be nice." She smiled and pulled him off of the bed with her, putting her arm around his waist as they walked out of his bedroom and out the front door, entering Morty,

They soon arrived to Clare's house, giving each other a quick kiss before walking over to the new neighbors house. Clare ran over to her mom and gave her a small smile, "Hey mom, where is he?" She asked softly, putting on a fake smile as she glanced over at the house, seeing a tall teenage boy exiting. She cocked her head to the side and gave her mom a questioning look.

"Clare, you remember Jake, right?" Helen grabbed a hold of Jake's arm and pulled him over to them. Clare grabbed a hold of Eli's hand and smiled up at Jake, "Sure, how can I forget Jake, the boy who threw a dead frog at me six years ago?" She gave him a light smile and turned towards Eli.

"Eli, this is Jake, we've known each other since birth, and Jake, this is Eli, my boyfriend." She looked up at Jake and noticed the small amount of disappointment show in his face. Clare watched as Jake's eyes move over to Eli, giving him an angry, but jealous expression. She could fill the tension rise between the three, but cleared her throat as things started to get awkward, "So, do you guys want to... walk around? Jake I can show you where all of us usually hang out." She said with a smile, squeezing Eli's hand lightly as she began to walk down the street.

"So, Clare, how's Degrassi?" Jake asked, moving up next to Clare, so she was between Eli and him. Clare looked up at him and shrugged, "Nothing really particular to it, it's just a school, and there's lots of drama." She chuckled, "Usually more than you would expect." Clare smiled and looked back over at Eli, "You and Eli might even have some of the same classes together." She said, trying to lighten the mood as they approached the Dot.

They took their seats, Eli sitting next to Clare and Jake across from them. Jake laced his fingers together and sat his hands on the table, glancing between Eli and Clare.

"How do you two know each other?" Eli asked, already wanting to leave and go back home with Clare.

"We were really close when we were little, family wise, I mean. Both of our families had the same camping site down at the lake, so that's how we met. My dad always used to go to their cabin and help repair the broken things, while Clare and I always hung out at her cabin or mine." Jake shrugged and looked over at Clare,

"Yeah, he moved away though when I got into 6th grade, this would be the first time that we've communicated since he moved." Clare looked over and Jake and smiled and looked down at her hands, smiling to herself as she saw the missing purity ring that was supposed to be grasped on her pinky.

"What about you? How do you all know each other?" Jake asked, shifting in his seat as he glared over at Eli.

"Um, we were in the same classes ever since 7th grade. A good friend of ours, Adam, set us up when we got into 8th grade. We've been together ever since." He looked over at Clare and gave her a smile as he looked back at Jake, smirking as he saw the jealousy spread across his face.

-

**-JAKE'S PERSPECTIVE-**

"Fuck!" I mentally cursed to myself as I saw Clare approaching me, holding hands with some emo kid. The only reason why I was excited to move back to Toronto was because of Clare. I was hoping to actually have a chance with her when I came back her, but _no._ Some guy had to come and ruin everything.

As I was sitting across from them at the Dot, I prayed that Eli would have something to do to make him leave to keep Clare and I alone. Maybe if Clare sees how I am without her precious little boyfriend around, she'll like me? Maybe, just maybe, she'll dump that freak and we'll finally be able be together.

"I'm, um, going to go get something to eat." I said, standing up and angrily walking over to the counter ordering a milkshake and some fries. I turned my head to see Eli with his arm wrapped around Clare's shoulder, leaning over and whispering some words in her ear which caused a light shade of pink to cover her face as she laughed. I continued to look at them, but my heart sank as I saw Clare smile widely and turn her head, cupping Eli's cheek and leaning over to kiss him. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked over at the boy who was handing me my drink.

"Hey, don't waste your time moping around because of that." He said, "It won't be worth it." He handed me his food and walked back into the kitchen area. I sighed and laid my money on the counter, taking my food and walking back over to Eli and Clare. I cleared my throat as I noticed that the two were still having their small make-out session in a public area.

"My mom called, she wants me home so I can pack." I lied, "I see you all later. It was nice meeting you, Eli." I gave them a small wave and walked out of the Dot, throwing my food into the trash and storming off back to my house.

-

**-CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE-**

Eli and I walked to the park a few minutes after Jake stormed out of the Dot, obviously angry at God knows what. I had my arms around his neck as his hands were placed securely around my waist. We were slowly moving in small circles in the lit up gazebo, dancing to the faint music playing off into the distance from where we were standing. Small snowflakes danced around us, causing a white blanket of snow cover the ground. The moon was peaking through the clouds, making the area more visible than it usually would be.

"I love these moments with you." I heard Eli whispered, leaning down to place a light kiss on my neck. I smiled and turned my head to look at him and asked, "Why?"

He smiled at me, showing me that gorgeous smile as his, other known as the smile that I fell in love with the day we met. "Because, no words are needed to be said, it's just me and you, no distractions. It's just a great feeling." He smiles again, lifting my head up to plant a soft kiss on my lips, making me smile at him. I leaned forward, acting like I was about to kiss him again, but grabbed the black beanie that was on his head and took off with it. He yelled my name and chased after me.

I placed the beanie on my head and turned around, "You're gonna have to catch me." I laughed and ran away from him again. Of course, the deepness of the snow made my legs get tired after running so much. So I finally slowed down to let him catch up with me. He put his arms around my waist from behind, making me giggle lightly and turn around to face him. I laughed softly as I saw the snow sprinkled in his hair and around his leather jacket. I brushed off the snow that was in his hair and leaned up to kiss him again.  
>"We should go back to your house, we can have a sleepover?" I asked him, giving him a pleading smile as she put my arms back around his neck. He nodded and kissed the corner of my mouth, grabbing my hand and walking back to his car. He picked me up and placed me into the passenger side of the car, running over to his side and getting inside quickly.<p>

"Damn, it's freezing in here." He whispered. I looked up at him and put my arms around him, my head lying on his chest listening to his heart beat. "Better." He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

**OOO**

"Okay, what's this?" I asked, placing the chocolate to his lips, watching him open his mouth and taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Um... coconut?" He asked, making me nod, knowing that he couldn't see it because of the blind fold that covered his eyes.

"Correct. What about this one?" I lifted a different piece of chocolate to his lips and waited for his answer.

"Chocolate almonds?" He asked, licking his lips after he ate the small piece of chocolate.

"You are correct." I smiled as I saw the smirk approach his lips. "Okay, last one." I told him, looking through the small box of candy, deciding which type to choose next. An idea popped in my head as I placed the box on the table, propping myself on my hands as I leaned in and kissed him for a brief moment before pulling back.

Eli pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, "Hmm, I can't decide between pure sugar or something sweet." He smirked and took off the blind fold and leaned over to press his lips to mine. He brought his hand up and placed it on my shoulder, pushing me back lightly. My back pressed against the floor as he towering over me, his lips never leaving mine.

I smiled against his lips, taking the end of his shirt and throwing it over his head, raking my hands down his chest as I earned a moan in the back of his throat. Eli unbuttoned my shirt and did the same; throwing it off to the side and moving his lips back to me, breaking the kiss and moving down to my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a moan, taking my hands down to his belt and slowly undoing it. I pulled his jeans down, along with his boxers. My eyes never left his as he trailed his hands down and taking off my panties, rolling us over into a night of love, passion, and pleasure.

**OOO**

**Well... how did I do? Sorry if it sucks, this is my first time writing a TV show related story.  
>Please send me some reviews (:<strong>


End file.
